Supernatural Sisters
by 26Pearls
Summary: What if Sam and Dean were actually Samantha and Deanna, and they were sisters? This is the story of their lives if they were both girls, kicking butt and saving the world, one small town at a time. Co-written with AmeliaReddy.


Disclaimer: We do not own _Supernatural_, and this is not for profit! It's only for fun.

Author's Note: I wrote this story with the amazing AmeliaReddy! We spent a lot of time on this and we worked really hard, so we hope you enjoy it! Please review and let us know!

Lawrence, Kansas

22 Years Ago  


"Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister." Mary Winchester strode into the nursery, hugging her eldest to her chest. Flipping on the light, she set down the child.

"Goodnight, Samantha," A four-year-old Deanna whispered, kissing her sister's forehead.

"Hey, Dean," a voice called from the doorway.

"Daddy!" The little girl ran to her father and was swept up into his arms.

"Hey Honey. So, do you think Sam's ready to ride a bike?"

"No!"

"No?" John Winchester laughed with his daughter.

"You got her?" Mary brushed a loving hand over John's shoulder,

"Yeah, I've got her." Mary left the nursery, headed for their bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Samantha," John spoke softly before flipping the light switch and carrying Deanna in his arms, out the door.

Hours later the peace and quiet was disturbed and little Samantha began to stir, bringing her mother out of rest. Mary moaned in exhaustion. "John?" she rolled over to find the other side of their bed empty. Accepting defeat, Mary stumbled out of bed and across the hall to find a male towering over the crib. "John, is she hungry?"

"Shh," was his only response.

"Alright." Mary was about to make her way back to bed when a flickering light near the stairs caught her eye. She tapped the glass and the flickering ceased. 'Weird,' Mary thought. As the sound of voices downstairs captured her attention, she made her way down the stairs, intent on finding the source. The source, however, sent her into a panic. It was her husband, asleep on the couch with the television on. 'If John's down here, who's with Sam?'

"Oh my God," Mary exclaimed as realization hit her. "Sam!" She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, adrenalin pumping through her veins. "Sammy!" She stopped in the doorway. "What-"

A scream pierced the air, waking John and sending him flying up the stairs and into the nursery. The scene before him when the door flew open, though, was one of peace and serenity. He felt his worry dissolve as he laid his eyes in his youngest daughter.

"Hey Sammy." He slid down the side of the crib to get a closer look at his child. The infant gurgled and cried gleefully. "It's okay," John murmured. A drop of something fell from above, disturbing the moment. When John reached out to investigate another drop of the mystery liquid landed on the back of his hand. With a growing sense of dread, John looked up to the ceiling, falling backward at the sight of his bloodied wife. "No! Mary!" Flames erupted as John cried out for his wife, setting the nursery ablaze. Samantha wailed from her place in the crib and John leapt to action, saving his youngest from the fire and running into the hallway where Deanna was waiting with eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Daddy?" John placed Sam in her arms and spoke with urgency.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean, go!" Deanna nodded and ran down the stairs, following orders and not looking back as her home burned to the ground. John raced back into the nursery trying desperately to find any way to save his wife. It was hopeless. John raced out of the burning house, swept his daughters into his arms and carried them into the street.

Fire trucks and ambulances arrived, along with a crowd, but as John Winchester sat on the hood of his black 1967 Chevy Impala with his two children the only though on his mind was of avenging Mary.

Stanford University

Present Day

"Sam, get a move on! We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." Jessica adjusted her blonde curls and glanced at her reflection for one last time. "Sam, you coming or what?"

"Samantha Winchester peeked her head out to glare at her roommate and best friend. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now come on." Samantha stepped into the light wearing her standard jeans, tee-shirt, and converse, her long brunette waves flowing down her back. "Where's your costume?" Sam shrugged and headed for the door.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." The two girls linked arms and headed out of their apartment, locking it behind them.

"You should be celebrating!" Jess shouted it out to the night sky, then turned to face her best friend with a smile. "You practically _killed_ those LSATs with a score like 174! Plus, it's Halloween! And I thought you were going to be a slutty nurse with me!"

"I never agreed to that!" Jess shoved her playfully before re-linking their arms.

"Yeah, whatever. But if you rock that interview Monday, like I know you will, you'll get a full ride to Stanford Law where I can harass you endlessly until you finally agree to dress up with me."

"I don't think so," Samantha sang.

"Believe it," Jess insisted. "One day, it'll happen."

Later That Night

The faint sound of a window sliding open made Sam's eyes shoot open. She looked around the small room she and Jess shared and saw her best friend directly across the room, sound asleep in her own bed. Sam crept silently out of the room, following the stirring sounds into the living room, where she was promptly tackled to the ground. Sam threw a series of expert kicks and punches, but the attacker threw the same ones right back and before she knew it, she was pinned. When a streetlight flashed on, the attacker's face was illuminated.

"Dean?" Samantha gaped. "Dean is that you?" Deanna chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's because you're out of practice." Sam swung her leg up and pulled Dean down with a smile. Deanna smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get off me." The two got back to their feet, Samantha watching her sister suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was hoping for a beer. You know, sisterly hospitality."

"Okay, what are you _really_ doing here?"

"We need to talk." Deanna shifted nervously, glancing around the room as if she were being watched.

"I have a phone." Dean glared at her sister.

"Please. Like you would have answered if I'd called." Their conversation was interrupted when Jessica flicked on the light and stepped into the room.

"Sam?" The sisters' heads turned in unison.

"Jess, I'm sorry we woke you. This is my sister, Deanna. Dean, this is my best friend Jessica." The grogginess on Jessica's fan disappeared with the mention of Dean's name.

"Wait. Dean, like, your estranged sister?"

"I wouldn't say estranged," Deanna cut in, sounding offended.

"Yeah, this is Deanna. And she was just leaving. Right?" Sam asked, turning to her sister.

"Wrong." Deanna said forcefully. "Look, I don't mean to be rude here, but Sammy and I need to talk about some _private_ family stuff, okay?"

"I'm sure whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my _best_ friend."

"Okay," Dean cleared her throat, "well, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"He's probably just working the Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later. He always does."

"No," Deanna shifted her weight uncomfortably as she waited for her sister to catch on. "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Samantha stared at her sister, the heaviness of the statement weighing down on her, before turning to her best friend.

"Jess, will you excuse us? We have to step outside." After putting on jeans and a hoodie, Sam stumbled down the stairs to meet her sister.

"You can't just break into my apartment in the middle of the night and expect a wild sister road trip. It's not going to happen!"

"Get your ears checked, Honey. Dad's missing and I need you to help me find him!"

"Dad's always missing and he's always fine." Deanna stopped walking and turned to Sam.

"It's different this time. He never leaves me for this long." A look of pain crossed over her face, but was gone in a second. "So are you going to come with and help, or not?"

"Not." Dean's fist jerked suddenly and pain shot through Samantha. "What the hell? Did you seriously just punch me in the boob?"

"Yeah. You deserved it! The life wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad. And you should never desert your family!"

"I didn't desert, dad told me not to come back. Do you think this is the life mom would have wanted for us?" Deanna rolled her eyes as they approached the familiar car, and she wrenched open the trunk.

"We save lives, Sammy. That's a lot more than Joe-College Normal-Guy could ever say." Dean turned to face Sam with pleading green eyes. "Please, Sam. Don't make me do this alone." Sam sighed and looked to the sky.

"Fine. What was he hunting?"


End file.
